


Fucked Up

by bbqmalfoy



Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Cheating, Corey Taylor - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, James Root - Freeform, Jim Root - Freeform, M/M, Sadness, Slipknot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:05:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5653450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbqmalfoy/pseuds/bbqmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He cheated and Corey still wants him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucked Up

**Author's Note:**

> Stephanie doesn't exist here, don't get me wrong i love her and she's the cutest but jim and corey together makes my heart melt asdfghjkl  
> If you want you can request oneshots on my tumblr: the-pale-no-one.  
> ps. I was totally crying when I wrote this, enjoy.

I know I shouldn't even consider taking him back; the things he did with her... the sexual things they did together. Is it fucked up that I can actually take him back after he did? I'd like to call it love. I love him too much for my own good. He was my boyfriend and he cheated, and to add more on the shit; the band is fucked up also. No one knows why he did what he did and everyone is mad at us.

Why on me? I did nothing! I wasn't the one who cheated and fucked me up so I later on could fuck everything and everyone else up. It's basically his fault. Right? You don't cheat.

Well, I guess that's why I'm sitting here, alone in the grass, thinking shitty thoughts about my shitty life.

Joey's been here, he hugged me and kissed my forehead, I guess that helped me a little. But, the others, on the bus... do they care the slightest?

I guess what hurts me the most is I saw it with my own eyes, I laid in our..-my bunk, waiting to cuddle with him. But well, that turned out to be a screaming season with me, Jim, Joey and that slutty girl he was cheating with. I punched a few walls and ended up here. I will miss this place, it's quite beautiful, Cali is beautiful, but not as beautiful as Jim Root. 

Way to be cheesy, Corey. 

I can still hear shouting from the bus, it's just Joey and Jim. That girl probably left right after I left. I hope she feels guilty. 

He wasn't even drunk! Now, that's not a excuse for cheating obviously, but I could forgive myself for even thinking I can take Jim back; it's a excuse in a way, a excuse for myself. Which is just pathetic. 

I should leave him for good, never talk to him, let my anger and sadness in shows and then drink, drink and drink a little more. But I know I can never handle that, that would be the death of me. 

I've always laughed at the thought of Jim cheating, he's too nice and wouldn't do such thing. 

Yeah right, bullshit.

"Once a cheater, always a cheater".  
I guess, but "loved you once, will aways love you" will always be stronger in my opinion.

"Corey." 

Ah, so he finally came, Jim Root. His voice cracked when he said my name. To be honest, I don't care if he's been crying. Or maybe it's just because he've been making out to much with another girl too much so his throut is sore.

That would make sense.

I sighed and brushed away my tears. I'm more angry now than sad. How the fuck could he cheat on me? I was a good, loving boyfriend, we fought a lot; sure, but did I cheat? No. I'd like to believe our relationship was good, until he fucked up everything, of course.

"Corey, please", he sighed and I could literally hear his sadness. Too bad for him he fucked it up himself. 

Who am I trying to play? I don't want him hurt, I want him happy, I'll always want happiness for him. 

"Just... hear me out?", he asked and sighed. I turned around to look at him, looking up at my (yes, he will always be mine, whatever happens tonight he will still be mine) man I could see his beautiful face. He has tears running down his cheeks. Why is he crying? Wasn't he the one who cheated? I didn't say anything but I guess he took my previous action as a yes because he began to talk. "I was lonely, you were gone-", I cut him off by standing up. 

I still couldn't reach up to his height, he's so fucking tall. 

"I was gone for two fucking days and you felt lonely so you decided to hook up with a random chick, is that what you're saying?", I laughed at him, while inside I was dying. 

He coughed a little and more tears spilled from his eyes. "She was just... there, y'know", he said and tried despratly stop crying. This sight is killing me, I don't want him crying. He also didn't deny what I said, which was also slowly killing me.

"You fucked up, Jim", I said and sat down again, my back turned to him.

"I fucking know that!", he yelled and walked in front of me, sitting down and just watching me. "I know that... I wish I could un-do it, but I can't", he sighed and rushed a hand of his perfect hair. 

"Just...", I sighed and looked away, "just go", I whispered. 

"Corey... baby, I love you", he said and cried.

"Yeah?", I scoffed. "That's why you cheated?" I laughed into his face, when he didn't say anything I rolled my eyes and scoffed again. "Give me ciggs", I craved of him. 

"Corey", he sighed and gave me his packet and a lighter, "don't let this misstake ruin us", he whispered.

"Your misstake and your loss", I said and lit up a cigg. "Now go." This time he actually obeyed and left me alone in the grass. 

I think I've been sitting here for at least 3 hours. Jim's previous full packet of cigarettes is now gone and this place is full of stumps from them. Do I give a fuck? No, I'm afraid not. Do I need more ciggs? Yes, I'm afraid I need just that. And get pissed drunk and forget this whole scene. 

But I stood up instead and threw the empty packet to nowhere and walked back to the bus, we have to leave soon anyways, to another state to play more shows. 

I need to sleep. 

I finally reached the bus and Jim was in no sight; Good. I don't really feel like seeing him now, and everyone else is asleep. So I stripped down to my boxers and crawled into my bunk. I miss Jim's arms around me though. 

You know the pissed off feeling you get when you wake up because you have to take a piss? Yeah... I have that feeling now. Mixed with sadness... and mental thoughts. 

I crawled out from my warm (goddammit) bunk and walked to the bathroom. Jim is still not here, and it's around 4am.

Deciding to take a dump as well I sat down on the toilet seat. Honestly, I just want to crawl up to Jim's arms and let him kiss my hair and just do cute stuff with me. He keeps me sane, he makes me heal, he makes me happy, oh so happy. 

Boom. 

A book or something fell down and I can hear footsteps outside the door. I quickly did my things and washed my hands to see what the hell that sound was. I swear to God if someone broke in...

But of course it wasn't a book nor a film, it was Jim. Pissed drunk, punching a wall.

"Jim, what the fuck?", I whispered. He kept punching and punching (it's a miracle the others isn't awake yet). "Knock it off", I said and Jim looked at me; his eyes red, hair everywhere and just stinking alcohol.

"I love you", he sluddered. I could leave him here, he deserves it, but like I mentioned before, I love him too much for my own good. "I love you, I love you, I love you", he repeated it many times and kept crying heavily. Sighing, I took his arm and dragged him to his bunk. 

"Gonna undress you, alright?", I said softly. I took off his shirt and pants and laid him down. "Go to sleep." 

"Don't you love me?", he cried softly. 

"I do love you Jim", I softly said. 

"Lay down with me", he said and coughed, more and more tears spilling from his eyes. "Please Corey", he whispered. "I need you to keep my alive."

I know it's wrong, and I know I will hurt myself more by doing this but I obeyed, crawling into his bunk. It made him cry more, and I couldn't help myself but cry too. 

He kissed my forehead several times and repeated I love you's over and over again. "Please forgive my misstake." 

"It will take time, Jim", I sighed. "But I am willing to try."

"I don't deserve you", he cried and kissed my forehead again. "I don't deserve you." He eventually fell asleep, I don't regret my willing to forgive him, I just love him so much.


End file.
